Reencarnation
by WaterScorpion-TANGLOVERFOREVER
Summary: Inside R&R PLESE!
1. The encounter

Summary:

Aang Great Great Great grandfather started a Great War that last three centuries. When his father, the king ask him to extract information from a prisoner, Aang wasn't expecting to encounter the Earth kingdom princess, Toph. And of course he wasn't expecting that the green eyed beauty was a danger woman, but she didn't attack him, and accepted the deal he offered. He was surprised with her loyalty to her country, her stubbornness and her beauty.

Toph in the other hand was surprised that the prince wanted make a deal with her, the most dangerous person to his country. And she was more surprised with herself for letting the handsome prince enter her heart

_1__st__ chapter_

_The encounter_

-Aang.-called the king calmly.

-Yes, dad?-asked Aang.

-I want you to see the last person I captured, try to take off her the largest amount of information you can.-answer the king smiling.

-Ok.-said Aang leaving the room.

The war his great great great grandfather began was not over yet and won't end up so easily, the Air Nomads only had conquered the Water Tribes and half of the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom and the rest of the Fire Nation were still resisting. But it was a Mather of time until the Air Nomads had the world control.

He had arrived to the cell the guard had indicated, he opened the wooden door and saw a woman on the floor, her ankles and wrist were jailed with wooden handcuffs. She had twenty years old approximately. She had mid-back long black hair, dark green eyes, pale pink lips and smooth to the look pale skin. Her body was well done with full curves. She wore a sleeveless green tunic and dark green pants. She gave him a look of pure anger that gave him a shiver.

-Who is she?- he asked to the guard that kept a good distance of her.

-She's the Earth kingdom princess, sir.-said the guard.-The king captured her, but only after she killed fifty of ours. She already tried to attack the guards that bring her food and water. She bends earth and metal, because of that she's in this wooden cell. Take care of yourself, sir, she's more dangerous than one hundred tooth-mouse-lions.

-Thanks, Lee. You can leave now.-said Aang smiling.

-Take care of yourself.-said Lee leaving.

Aang closed the door and stared at her.

_She is really a beautiful woman._

-What's your name?-asked Aang sitting down.

-My name?!-she asked incredulous.-You want to know my name? You don't know who am I?

-I only know you're an earthbender and that you have twenty years old.-said Aang smiling.- That's not much.

-It's all you have to know airhead.-she said.

-Let's do a game!-said Aang.

-Me in a game with you… No way!-she said screaming the two last words.

- I make a question to you, you answer, and next you can make me a question.-said Aang.

-No!-she said.

-Please.-he said smiling.

-No!-she said bringing her knees to her chest.

-Pretty Please!-he said moving close to her.

-I'm not one girl you can seduce.-she shouted when he was next to her.

-I…-he was speechless, that didn't come to his mind, but she was right. He took information of other girls seducing them, even if he didn't like that.

-Go say to your stupid father, that he can kill me know, I won't betray my country.-she say closing her eyes.

-Only if you said to me your name.-he said.

-Do whatever you want!-she said.-I'm not saying my name.

_What a stubborn girl!_

-Common!-he said.-It's not like I can do something with your name!

-No is no!-she said.

_Stubborn!__ Stubborn! Stubborn!_

-I won't leave if you don't say your name!-he threatened

-Enjoy yourself.-She ignoring him.

-Why you don't say to me your name?-he asked.

-You tooke everything of me, my freedom, my country, the only two jewels I had, my two gold bracelets. No one here knows my name, even your father tried know it.-she said a solitaire tear escaping her eyes.

-Sorry.-he apologize.

-You say you're sorry, but you're the prince of the Air Nomads nothing was stolen from you.-You can conserve your pity, I don't want it.

-Toph…-he began, but stopped when she looked surprised, he too was, why the hell he came up with that name.

-How you know my name?-she asked, her voice cracking in the last word.

-I don't know.-he said sincerely.-But is a cute name.

-The girl that helped the avatar.-said Toph.-The girl whose heart was broken.

-Uh?!-now he was confused.

-It's a personal story, I won't tell it.-she said.

-Oh.-he said sad.

-You can ask me a question know!-he said smiling.

-Uh?-she was confused.

-I say it! My name is Aang.-he said.-I'm twenty like you and if you want I can take your handcuffs off.

-How you know I won't kill you?-she asked.

-Because I have a deal in the table.-he said smiling wider.-I give you a room, take off your handcuffs, let you earthbend if you don't kill me, or nobody, and you can't run too.

-How you know I won't kill you or run?-asked Toph curious.-If I accept it of course.

-Because you're loyal.-he say with a smile.-What you think?

-I accept it.-she said.-I love earthbend and a room is better than this cell and warmer.


	2. The task

Summary:

Aang Great Great Great grandfather started a Great War that last three centuries. When his father, the king ask him to extract information from a prisoner, Aang wasn't expecting to encounter the Earth kingdom princess, Toph. And of course he wasn't expecting that the green eyed beauty was a danger woman, but she didn't attack him, and accepted the deal he offered. He was surprised with her loyalty to her country, her stubbornness and her beauty.

Toph in the other hand was surprised that the prince wanted make a deal with her, the most dangerous person to his country. And she was more surprised with herself for letting the handsome prince enter her heart

_2__st__ chapter_

_The Task_

The room he gave her wasn't a simple one, it was one of the most luxurious of the castle, it was next to the prince's chambers.

-Why such a luxurious room, and next to yours?-asked Toph curious.

-You are a princess after all, and it's because I can hear everything you do.-he said with a smile.-So if you try to kill me in my sleep. First of all I'm a light sleeper, and second, I would hear all the plans. And there's a door that enjoys ours rooms.

-How do I know you aren't going to rape me?-she asked.

-I wouldn't do such a thing.-he said upset.

-I believe in you.-she said.

-Really?!-he asked very happy.

-Not in a million years.-she said entering the room.

-Your father wants to see you.-one guard said.

-I will go.-he said but continued to stare at her door.

Toph had started taking off her clothes.

-Stupid Prince! Who he thinks he is? Royalty?!-she shouted to the empty room. The bathtub already was prepared was prepared, she entered and sink in, feeling the hot water relax her tense muscles.

_How he can have such an effect in me? Every time he smile my heart accelerates_

_She sunk in more._

Aang had entered the dining room and was eating lettuce when his father asked:

-What you could get out of her?

-Only her name.-said Aang.-And her word that she won't kill anybody or run.

-That's wonderful!-said the king.-But I didn't get the last part.

-She is in the room net to mine's.-said Aang.-I made a deal with her.

-What?!-the king shouted.-She can't be in that room! She'll kill you.

-No she won't!-he said.-She gave her word and she would stick to it.

-What's her name?-asked the king.

-Dad, why you want to know her name?-asked Aang.

-Because there is three princesses.-said the king.-Toph the oldest with twenty, Meng the mild one with nineteen and Onji with eighteen.

-She's the oldest.-answer Aang.

-I suspected.-said the king.-She's the most beautiful, but also the most dangerous. Meng can't bend, but is wonderful with all weapons, Onji only can bend earth.

-And why you didn't know it was Toph?-asked Aang.

-Because we didn't know how they looked.-said the king.-But she can be useful for us.

-How?-asked Aang.

-She knows the entire earth kingdom, all the well hidden secrets.-answer the king.

-I don't know if she would ever trust me.-said Aang sad.

-There is a way.-said the king.

-How?-asked Aang really curious.

-You have to go to the highest mountain in the Fire Nation, there lives a wizard that know make trust spells. He can make her trust you in every way.-say the king.

-I'll do it!-he said.

-Aang, you have to take her with you, the trust spells only can be made if the two are there.-said the king.

-I'll do it!-reassured Aang.

-I trust you, son.-said the king.-Go on Appa and take clothes from all the countries with you.

-Ok.-said Aang.

-I trust you.-said the king again.


End file.
